Love and War
by AngelDragonStar
Summary: The War: a major league food fight on Chirstmas day, caused by a duo of female 5th-year exchange students and one English bookworm. The Love? The punishment of falling in love with the first person each of the girls hit!
1. The Girls

Rebecca Moane and Nicole Riggs were exchange students from Silverhand Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, going to Hogwarts.  
  
They were all fifth years, and the two were good friends. They were the same age (but different months), and they were all equally stubborn. It was also no wonder the girls were in Warai, the silver and gold mask, house of mischief (silver) and optimism (gold).  
  
Nicole usually had to get Rebecca out of fights she had tried to break up. Nicole was taller than normal height, with dark blond hair with a reddish tint. Her eyes were a cool blue, which turned purple when she was mad. She was a sly girl, with a demonic laugh. She loved to play pranks, and if you got her mad, you would be her target of her pranks for a week. Her bracelet was more silver than gold, since she often looked on the dark side of things. She was a pureblood, but she looked at the heart instead of the blood. Her passion was of Transfiguration and Potions.  
  
Rebecca was the peacemaker of the duo. She was also the tallest, by a mere inch. She had a mop of honey brown curls on her head; a pair of copper framed glasses, brown eyes, and a cheerful smile on her face. Rebecca's mom is a witch from England, meanwhile her dad is a muggle US navy officer but his grandparents were witch and wizard, but a curse made the next two generations muggle, and it would of been still in effect if Mr. Moane didn't married a witch that was a member of some house other than Gyffindor (Vanessa was a Hufflepuff, and her two sisters and one brother *you'll meet him later* were in Slytherin). The bracelet she wore was almost complete gold, but a tinge of silver was hidden in the back of it, though her friends didn't notice. Her favorite classes were Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
One thing they had in common was their reasons why they had such skill in one class. Nicole was like a goddess of Transfiguration and Rebecca was a master at Potions. The response to that question was "It runs in the family."  
  
The one other thing they had in common was their love of Quidditch. Rebecca and Nicole were the beaters for the team. The nicknames for them on the field were 'Heaven' for Rebecca and 'Hell' for Nicole. Each student had a broomstick as well. Rebecca owned a souped-up Nimbus Two Thousand; meanwhile Nicole had a prototype of the new broomstick, the Dragon Nimbus.  
  
Our story begins on the Hogwarts Express, with the girls in a compartment, talking about what house they would be in.  
  
"Ravenclaw is the house of intelligence," Rebecca said, counting off the houses with her fingers, "Slytherin is of ambition, and cunning. Gyffindor is for those that are brave of heart, and Hufflepuffs have just and loyal souls."  
  
"Hufflepuff is for you, then." Nicole said, grinning. "But, Slytherin is the house for me."  
  
Rebecca sighed, and grinned. "I don't know. I am one of the smartest kids in Warai. I just hope they need a good beater in my house. That is my only desire in a house."  
  
Nicole nodded. "Right. I hate to watch it when I could be playing it."  
  
**  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, students. I'm Professor McGonagall." The Deputy Headmistress said coolly. She was one severe looking woman with black hair in a tight bun, and in green robes. "Follow me, into the Great Hall."  
  
As the twenty students walked in, the normal students shut up.  
  
The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up, and said with blue eyes twinkling, "Welcome students. This is the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm your Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. We need to sort you into your houses. The first years have already been sorted, so after you are all sorted into one of the four houses, the feast will begin."  
  
The Headmistress took out a scroll and said,  
  
"Welsh, Bridget!" A dark-haired girl walked up to the hat, and jammed it on her head. One second and the hat cried, "GYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Thomason," was next (Hufflepuff), and "Rope" was third (Gyffindor), and it was Nicole's turn.  
  
She placed the hat on her head, and the hat instantly screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" The table on the far left cheered, and one pale haired boy was catcalling as Nicole sat next to him.  
  
"Necs," was next, and then, Rebecca was up. She grabbed the hat, and she heard a small voice speaking.  
  
"My, my. Loyalty is one of your finest traits, but your intelligence is another. You have too good a heart for Slytherin, and you are a chicken at times."  
  
Gee, thanks. Rebecca thought.  
  
"Ah, I know! RAVENCLAW!" 


	2. Classes

Chapter 2  
  
Classes  
  
Rebecca talked to Roger Davis, Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, and May Jones, the only Beater for Ravenclaw, in the Great Hall.  
  
May, a third year, said, "You don't look like much."  
  
Rebecca shrugged. "I'm mostly muscle, since my third year."  
  
Roger nodded. "You look like you've done this since your first."  
  
Rebecca shook her head and bit into a piece of toast with butter and honey on it. "No. Only since second."  
  
"And you're a?" May asked.  
  
"Fifth." Rebecca said, with a mouthful of food.  
  
"If you get approved by Madam Hooch, we'll welcome a kid like you."  
  
Rebecca smiled and swallowed her food. "Can you give me a run-down of all the Quidditch teams?"  
  
May laughed. "Like to be warned, eh?"  
  
Rebecca nodded as a black boy with a gold and silver armband walked over. He grinned and said, "Yo, Heaven."  
  
"Hey, Ashbutt."  
  
"Gonna try to be a chaser here?" Rebecca said.  
  
Ashbutt nodded, and said, "Heaven, use my real name."  
  
"Okay, then, Miguel."  
  
Roger smiled. "Good. One of our chasers graduated two years ago. No Quidditch last year, since we had the Triwizard to worry about."  
  
**  
  
Nicole was halfway to the Great Hall when Draco stopped her.  
  
"Rumor says you're a beater." He said coolly with a gleam in his gray eyes.  
  
"Rumors lie." Nicole said as they passed a hallway with four statues in it.  
  
The boy frowned, and said, "My sources are very reliable."  
  
"Then, don't trust everything you hear, O Foolish Seeker."  
  
"You pick things up, fast." Draco said with a low whistle.  
  
Nicole smirked, and slipped through a curtain. "I also figured out you are the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team."  
  
Draco smiled slightly.  
  
"What's your surname?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Malfoy." They were in the Great Hall by now, and so he turned to Nicole and kissed her fiercely in front of the whole school.  
  
Nicole broke the kiss, wiped it off with the back of her right hand, and slugged Draco in the nose with her left, which made a sickening crack.  
  
In the silence, applause erupted. It began at the Gyffindor table, and spread like wildfire to all but Slytherin.  
  
Slytherins stared in shock. Crabbe and Goyle started to move to hit Nicole, but Rebecca got in the way.  
  
Rebecca stood her ground in front of Crabbe. Her brown eyes became darker, almost black. In a icy voice, Rebecca hissed, "You dare, and I'll show you how Silverhand defends their own!"  
  
Crabbe threw a clumsy punch, but Rebecca ducked and smiled coldly.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood there, looking banefully at Rebecca, Crabbe, Goyle, Nicole, and Draco.  
  
"Who," the professor asked softly, "started this?"  
  
Draco was about to speak, when Rebecca piped up, "Draco kissed Nicole, Nicole hit him in the face, and Goyle and Crabbe tried to hurt Nicole. I went to protect Nicole. She's my best friend, even though she's a Slytherin."  
  
Dumbledore said with a slight smile, "It is nice that you are loyal, but you shouldn't start fighting your friends' fights."  
  
Rebecca nodded and said to Crabbe, "Sorry about that."  
  
Crabbe shrugged and grunted.  
  
Nicole had to say sorry to Draco, to Nicole's rage.  
  
"I'll get him for ya." Rebecca said to Nicole as they walked to their classes (Rebecca had Charms, Nicole got Defense Against the Dark Arts) Remember, I'm on a different team than you. I'll knock him out for you."  
  
"But I want to." Nicole complained as they walked past a statue of a hump- backed hag. Her eyes were still a blazing purple, like a glowing amethyst.  
  
Rebecca smiled slightly. "I'm the only one who can get him."  
  
Nicole stopped for a second. "Unless I get him during Quidditch."  
  
Rebecca groaned. "Hell, you can't. You'll be on the same team." Then, a mysterious grin spread across Rebecca's face. It was a twin to Nicole's usual grin of mischief. "Unless you 'accidentally' hit him during tryouts."  
  
Nicole stared at Rebecca, known as the Angel of Hope back at Silverhand. She never played pranks. So why did she even think about that?  
  
"Hey, Nicole, remember that mystery prankster, oh what was the name," Rebecca said, smiling her normal smile, "who left those silver and gold stars?"  
  
Nicole nodded. "Yeah. I wish I met that kid. The kid, the name was Puck, pranked the Headmistress."  
  
"It was me."  
  
Nicole stared. "What?"  
  
"I am the infamous Puck," Rebecca said coolly, as they passed a group of sixth years, "The very one who made our dear Headmistress, Professor Canaan, change into a male of the species, the one who switched Professor Waylan's, remember her? She was the DADA teacher until Puck, myself, switched her wand with a fake one that looked like a- Oh! Here's the Charms corridor. Bye!"  
  
Nicole was in shock as she walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. One of her best friends wasn't who she seemed. She wasn't always the smiling sweetie. Now Nicole knew that Rebecca had a glowing streak of silver genius. But where did she get it from? She always had that said her uncle was a lot like her and she had been deeply influenced by him.  
  
"Her uncle, whoever he is, must of been one hell of a prankster." Nicole whispered softly, as she sat down as far from Draco as possible.  
  
The professor entered the room, and she smiled widely. She had curly red hair, green eyes, and she wore muggle clothes; a pair of blue jeans, and a t-shirt that said Do a magic trick for me. DISAPPEAR!  
  
"Hi, Professor Waylan." Nicole said before the professor could speak.  
  
The professor smiled. "It seems you remember me, Miss Riggs. That's nice. Well, any ways. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." 


	3. What the Boys thought

Chapter 3  
  
What The Boys Thought  
  
Draco got out of bed. He knew it was about five something, so he got dressed, thinking about the exchange students.  
  
The honey-haired Ravenclaw looked really familiar, as if he either knew a relation of hers, or met her before. She gave off this innocent laughter, and hope, as well as a sharp mind worthy of a Slytherin, although not the ambition of one. One other thing was he had seen her eyes when she rushed to defend the blond. They looked like- like someone here at Hogwarts. But who?  
  
Now, the blond. She was gorgeous, with those cool baby blues, and that long silk-to-the-touch blond hair. Her reaction to his kiss was a bit unexpected, and he had learned not to pick a fight with one when the honey haired kid was there. Which means, as Draco looked at his classes, that he couldn't do a damn thing. Nicole was in most of the same classes as him, but all but two were the ones that the Slytherins shared with Ravenclaw.  
  
I wonder why she hates me so much? When I kissed her, it felt like I've done it before, or just wanted to. It was like it was a repeat, but she had been the one to start before. I think my response would have been like hers.  
  
"Damn it, what is wrong with me? If I got kissed by a cute girl, I wouldn't sock the girl out!"  
  
In your past, you would have. Especially since you and her hated each other's guts the first time.  
  
Draco shook his head. Why would a lady's voice be in his head? It didn't sound like his mom that was for sure.  
  
**  
  
Ronald Weasley listened carefully as Roger Davis talked to the new girl for the second time in two days. She was quite cute, and from what he heard, she was a fifth year. She had curly honey brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, and a warm smile. Her glasses kept sliding down to her nose, and she just pushed them back up. She also had foresight, since she had asked about the other teams the other day.  
  
And, he was on another team.  
  
"Yo! Ron!" Hermonie said, snapping Ron out of his reverie.  
  
"Sorry, Hermonie. I guess I was spacing out."  
  
"Well, I have the photo of Alexandria McPearson."  
  
Ron grinned, and extended his hand. Hermonie gave Ron the picture. Ron stared at the muggle photo. Her eyes were a sparkling black, and her gold streaked brown hair was in a bun, with a single golden brown curl coming out on the left side. She wore blue jeans, and a white shirt with an eagle on it. The look on her face showed mischief, and hope. Her surroundings were of an orphanage, and she held one of the little kids. It did not look like a posed picture. The kid was making a silly face; meanwhile Alexandria looked a bit pleased with something.  
  
"She looks pleased with something." Ron observed.  
  
Hermonie nodded. "Well, of course. At the time of that photo, Alexandria had convinced her uncle to allow her to volunteer at that orphanage. She can be quite stubborn, but she is usually an angel, well, so says the muggle press."  
  
"Um, excuse me."  
  
Ron looked up. It was the new girl.  
  
"Roger Davis said you had two brothers that were beaters. I want to talk to them."  
  
Ron shrugged. "I'm not their agent."  
  
The girl rolled her brown eyes, placed her hands (callused, yet gentle, prefect for clinging to someone while kissing probably, Ron thought) on her hips and said, "Just tell them that a Warai in Ravenclaw wants to talk to them. That will caught their interest, if they know about Silverhand." With that, she spun around and walked back to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Yo, Ron!" Fred said as he sat down. "Who was that?"  
  
"Had to be a Silverhand, with that accent." George said.  
  
"She wanted to talk to you two. She said to tell you that a Warai-"  
  
"A Warai?! A member of the house of mischief?" Fred cried.  
  
"Thanks, Ron!" George said, with glee. With that, they ran over to the girl.  
  
**  
  
Harry was entering to the Great Hall when he saw Cho. He turned a bright red, and he heard, "Hey, Harry!"  
  
Fred was waving at him. The twins were standing next to a Ravenclaw, who was telling George something.  
  
"Hi, Fred. Who's the girl?" Harry asked, nodding to the Ravenclaw.  
  
"The name's Rebecca, and I presume you're Harry Potter, right?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, and stuck as the Captain of the Gyffindor Quidditch Team."  
  
Rebecca laughed, a child-like sound with a high squeak at the end. "My friend Bridget is a chaser. She'll try to be on the team. I'm going to be a beater. At Silverhand, me and my friend were beaters. I was Heaven, Nicole was Hell."  
  
Harry nodded. "Okay. Why those names?"  
  
A brown haired girl walked over. She said, "Yo, Heaven, have you seen Hell?"  
  
"Nope, Fireball." Rebecca said, shaking her head, causing her mop of curls to bounce. "Oh, by the way, Harry," Rebecca said, pointing to the brunette, "This is Bridget. Fireball, that's Harry Potter."  
  
Bridget's green eyes widened. "Wow." She breathed.  
  
"Yo, Fireball, is the HoM teacher really a ghost?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's worse than Professor Carver."  
  
The bell rang for class to start.  
  
Ron, Hermonie, and Harry walked into History of Magic. Ron was gazing at Rebecca as Bridget, Rebecca, and the blond Slytherin walked by, and Bridget waved them farewell as she joined the other Gyffindors.  
  
Harry asked, "Who was your professor for HoM?"  
  
Bridget's green eyes sparkled. "Professor Carver. He was an albino. He was so boring until December. Then, he was as hyper as Rebecca for the rest of the school year. She was the other girl with brown hair."  
  
Ron nodded. Harry noticed Ron's mind was not on Hermonie, like it was during the summer.  
  
After Hermonie and Bridget walked in, Harry asked Ron, "Kunt for your thoughts?"  
  
"A girl. This one is not your standard issue cutie. It was the one Bridget was talking about, Rebecca. I talked to her for a minute, when she asked me to tell Fred and George that a Warai wanted to talk to them. She seemed to hit it off with them."  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "Do you think she's veela?" 


End file.
